


Tale of Mercy

by Guruofthefanart



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guruofthefanart/pseuds/Guruofthefanart
Summary: An Ex hyperion body guard comes in contact with an old ally. The two get roped into helping take down a certain AI. Again. Thanks to the work of Atlas's very own CEO and his friend.





	Tale of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written a serious fanfic in years! Im testing out this character, so please tell me what you think!

Work is never done on Pandora. Once you escape the wildlife, skags, Rakks, any number of poisons plants, you would be tempted to think you were in the clear.  
Oh boy would you be wrong. Even if you survived all that shit, made it to the end, there was still a matter of of the people. And they. They were the real bitches to deal with. Skags will give up if you blow off enough limbs, but pandorans? They just get fucking mechanical ones and come back. Looking down at her own mechanical arm, directly after scanning a gun with her echo eyes to find out the price, Mercy acknowledged the irony in her complaining about this seeing as she was one of those Pandorans herself. Even had the accent if you pissed her off enough. Looking around her sad little excuse for a shop, then finally at her own reflection she sighed. She looked tired. And bored. And desperate for something to happen. Anything. Even if it meant getting another limb blown off it’d at least be SOMETHING that wasn’t her cold little slice of hell in the Pandoran Tundra. Putting away the cash shes had been counting she leaned back running her hand through her hair in the process. It hadn't always been like this. Once upon a time she had been the personal bodyguard to the most powerful man on the planet.  
Handsome Jack. Sure she’d had to worry to worry about his temper. And the possibility of being airlocked. but at least that had been interesting. Leering in the mirror she took in her own bored expression. Her hair had always been striped, in basic they’d called her pepe le pew, as strands of jet black and silver ran through her hair. Her once glowing brown skin had since become ashy in the tundra, and the artificial glow of her echo eyes made her look so much more hollow.  
In reality she supposed this was what was meant for her. Native pandorans almost never make it off the god forsaken hunk of rock they call home. She scoffed at the idea. The girl on the radio talked about “pride and honor in our pandoran heritage”.  
What a sack of shit. There was nothing on this planet but bandits and-  
The bell above her door range, causing her to whip her glare over to whoever was stupid enough to come in after close. A hooded figure stepped through the door, obviously armed.  
Barking at the unwelcome visitor she pointed to the door  
“Sign says closed.” The figure said nothing, snaking around the narrow aisles of guns, ashens, explosives and anything else you'd need to survive up here. Mercy huffed leaning further over the counter.  
“you deaf or just stupid. Get the fu-” in a flash the man crossed the store with a burst of air and a click. Mercy didn't even have time to reach for her Hyperion issued pistol. Her eyes narrowed on the figure, unable to make out much more even from this distance. Without a face she couldn't scan him.  
“Alright. Ya’ wanna work it that way.” a voice finally came from the man. One that sent a familiar shiver up her spine.  
“Word has it you're an ex Hyperion”. Raising an eyebrow she nodded,  
“What gave it away. The Hyperion issued jacket, or the fact that I have all my teeth.” Her assailant scoffed and flashed a grin at her, that was the only part of his face she could make out. With a smirk of her own she swung her metal arm up, ducking under the firing gun. There was a crack as what she assumed was his elbow fractured. Swerving out of the way she briefly took in the sound of cursing as the man switched his gun over to the other hand. “son oF A BITCH” Mercy jumped over the counter as a hail of bullets was directed at her. Her heart raced as adrenalin pumped through her veins and excitement filled her. She hadn't had a good assassination attempt since Tim had been sent after her. Looking around her little cuby she knew she didn't want to head for the door. Shooting the man was far too good aln opportunity to pass up. She had a small Atlas pistol, a Jackobs she refused to use and a rocket launcher...pistol worked. Just as she picked up the weapon the man appeared before her. Letting out a small. Horribly unprofessional, yelp she shot at him only to be drug over the counter by her neck. Gasping and trying pull away his hand she found even her mechanical hand wasn't able too. He was going to crush her windpipe. Swinging her legs did nothing ( damn her tiny legs). All she managed to choke out (pun intended) was a raspy “ who-the hell are you”. No normal human could best her mech. As her vision started to blur and go red she watched the man reveal his hood. Had she not already been choking she would've gasped. Her vision was going purple.  
“That-” mercy gagged “you're dead”  
The grin she had seen before twisted into a cold sneer, contorting the vault shaped scar marring the owner's face.  
“Not yet sweetheart. But soon you'll be


End file.
